Never Take Friendship Personal
by miserable.fate
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL HAIL THE HEARTBREAKER! What will Bella find when she comes back to Forks when she turns 18? Is Edward still the same best friend she left behind, or has he changed? And who's the blond on his arm?


**Okay, first off, I'm SO SO SORRY for the long wait on this story. I know that it's been forever since my last chapter of All Hail the Heartbreaker, but here it is, the SEQUEL!**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own it! _**

**_Happy Reading!!! _**

**Never Take Friendship Personal**

**Chapter One**

When I woke up on a Sunday morning, the sun shining in brightly through my window, my first thought was, _what time is it?_ However, my next thought was that it was my eighteenth birthday. It had come at long last—for the past six months I'd been completely miserable since I'd moved to Phoenix to be with my mother Renee and her new 'boyfriend'. She'd divorced her second husband Phil—a very good guy—for one of his teammates. Talk about drama. My best friend Edward and I hadn't had a very…heartwarming goodbye. He hadn't talked to me at all the week before I left. His sister Alice, however, stuck with me through it all, bless her heart.

But now, I was eighteen and I was an adult. I had to fend for myself. I was responsible for my actions. _I could move back to Forks._ I looked around at my room—all week I'd been packing up, knowing that I would leave tomorrow to go back to my dad's house in Forks, Washington where he was the chief of police. I missed him terribly along with Alice and, to my dismay after what he'd put me through, Edward.

I got out of bed with the intentions of having a good last day with my mother. All the others usually resulted in one of us yelling at the other—after all, she'd made me move against my will. I hadn't made any friends at the school here in Phoenix—more like I didn't _want_ to—and my mother and I hadn't gotten along. Yes, it was well past due to head back home.

I got dressed in a simple shirt and jeans before walking downstairs. My mother, Renee was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. When she heard me approaching, however, she put the paper aside and folded her hands together in front of her on the table. "Well, if it isn't the birthday girl." She said with a smile.

I, of course, was forced to return the smile. I didn't want to be a total brat. "Yeah. Big eighteen. I can do what I want now," I said, however not so subtly.

Renee seemed to get an idea as to what I was talking about and she tensed up. "Are you sure you don't just want to stay here?" she asked, her voice almost desperate.

My jaw tightened and I folded my arms over my chest. "I'm sure. I want to go home. To Forks. To dad and Alice and Edward."

"I thought Edward and you weren't talking," she interjected.

Gritting my teeth, I responded, "That doesn't matter. We're still friends," I ground out, but in the back of my head I was wondering are we really? Are we really still friends after everything that happened? I still loved him, despite what he put me through, there was no questioning that.

Renee snorted and said, "Well, he had no right—"

"Listen, can we just forget about this? Please? Can we just stop talking about it? I'm going regardless of what you say. I already called yesterday to reserve a seat on a flight tomorrow. I leave at eleven." I said and grabbed a granola bar off the table, heading back upstairs.

I had to make sure I had everything together. After all, I didn't want to get back home only to find that I forgot things. I made sure that all my clothes were packed up, shoes, odds and ends. I had everything I needed.

By that night, my mom brought out the birthday cake she'd made me after dinner. It was…well, interesting. Not edible, hardly, but it was the thought that counted I guessed. We talked about neutral subjects, voices light as we tried to avoid getting into an unwanted argument.

After dinner, cake, and the birthday present Renee had given me—a heart locket with _Bella_ engraved on it—I told her that I decided I was going to turn in early since I had to wake up on time to catch my flight. I could tell she was reluctant for me to leave, but it was my life after all. I had to do what I thought was best. What I thought was best, was going back to Forks.

I returned up to my room, feeling excitement bubbling in my stomach.

The next morning, I was on my way to Forks, out of my mother's hair and her out of my own. The plane ride was long and not to mention a little annoying since a little kid sitting behind me kept kicking my seat incessantly. So, I tried focusing the majority of my attention on the window and the scenery below me, the rocky mountains spreading out like a perfect picture, just waiting to be painted by a professional hand, no option for mar or any type of error.

But soon enough, the plane took the landing runway in Seattle and they finally let us off. As I walked through the terminal where I knew I would find my dad waiting for me, I saw him before he saw me. I ran to him and tossed my arms around him. "I missed you so much," I said.

"Me too, Bells," my dad said, hugging me tightly to him before he pulled back. "Gosh you've grown," he said, looking me over. "Let's go get your bags - you've got birthday presents waiting for you at home," he said.

Home. Now that brought a grin to my lips. My home had been here all along, never in Phoenix. My dad led me to the baggage claim where we got my suitcases before we went to the car.

On the way home, my dad filled me in on what as going on around town, however I could tell he was keeping something from me. I just, for the life of me, couldn't figure out what it might be. Neither of us talked about Edward, though. When Monday rolled around though, I would be starting Forks High School once again, where I would stay until I graduated. With my friends. With the people I've known since I was a little kid.

We got back to my dad's place and I got settled in. It was like I never left. Nothing was out of place and nothing had changed at all, not in the least. And I was glad. Oh how I missed Forks. My dad and I enjoyed a fulfilling meal of fish fry that night and opening my birthday presents. He got me five things, all wrapped in different papers. He got me a new digital camera in a pale blue color. A memory card for it. A digital video camera to plug into my computer and put the files on it. And two cases, one for each camera.

Finally, I hugged him, told him goodnight and went upstairs to my room where I stored all the stuff away and finally changed and got into bed. Tomorrow, I would see the Cullens again.

* * *

**So? What do you think so far???**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
